


You and me under the big moon.

by LipiMoon



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fingering, mysterion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: You have an urgent matter to discuss with mysterion, late at night, in your bedroom.Mysterion wonder if you were okay and you were so far from okay.





	You and me under the big moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is quick to sex, so it's not that long!! I want to write more chapters of Mysterion and such yourself experimenting, I will include Princess Kenny and regular Kenny later on, but as of now, Mysterion will be the start.

Mysterion climbed to your bedroom window, due to your request.

Earlier today, you had whispered to him in your superhero alter and told him that you have the urge to talk to him tonight in your room.

Tonight, he was going! Mysterion knocked your window two times and waited for your response. You open the window, the moonlight shining down on your small frame, you gave a monotone face but lean back for him to jump in.

“What was the urgent matter, New Kid?” He sat down on your bed as you leaned against him a bit. For some reason, you usually whisper out your words, and it brings him goosebumps, he doesn't mind though.

“I keep having a weird feeling...I tried to tell my parents, but they could not help me. Can you help me get rid of this feeling?” you leaned back and stared at his blue eyes. 

Mysterion thought silently before asking more questions.

“weird feeling? Where does it hurt or where does it make you feel weird...?” Your face began to blush as you looked away and started to back away from him. 

You spoke with a clear voice.

“I feel tingly and weird around my tummy. I get a fever, and weirdly enough, it is around you. I must have got a sickness from you or...I may be allergic...I'm not sure. I feel hot and become strange around you.”

Mysterion clicked, and his face began to blush slightly. He decided to become professional about this, and he could not blame you for this. Your parents did not get the gesture and hints, and he also felt pretty glad he made you aroused.

He beckons for you to come closer and so you did. Both of you touched knees and Mysterion grasps your jaw.

“Does your heart beat faster whenever you're around me, new kid?”

“...yes…”

“hm.”

Mysterion approached you, and with both of your lips becoming close to contact, you pushed forward. You had kissed him first that Mysterion was not so surprised. Both of you kissed silently and with a small pleasure coming to both of your regions.

You sighed in content as you pulled away with your eyes closed. You slowly open your eyes to see these blue eyes gazing back.

“I love you.”

Both of you said in union. You were surprised; you thought you might do that to help yourself but knowing he did that with the intent of his feelings for you the same, your heart beats faster.

“New kid…”

Mysterion grasps your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours.

“...You are fucking mysterious and have many similarities with mine. You are strong, compassionate and caring. You protect the people who cannot protect themselves and truth told; you're beautiful. You may be in the neutral about such things, but when you don't put your feelings ahead of yourself, I respect that. You have a curse such as mine and I come to appreciate you even more.”

You were silent and considered his words. You nodded your head eagerly and felt your eyes swell with tears. Mysterious can see your new emotions coming out of you; no one ever saw that. 

“Mysterion, I love you. I need you.” You softly grasp the edges of his thin hood and Mysterious wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you close.

“I'm your babe.” You snuggled his neck as you climbed into his lap and sat on the crotch. You pulled back just to pull in again to kiss him deeper. You gave him pepper kisses, and Mysterion began to dare himself and prod your lips with his tongue. You were surprised but licked his tongue with yours. You heard mysterion chuckle.

“Don't know French kiss huh? That's fine.” You lowered your head a bit, but mysterion tipped your chin up and kissed you again. You felt more aroused and put pressure on your clit against his crotch. Mysterion kept peppering your lips and your face with kisses, also kissing away your tears.

“I want to hear all of you, see every emotion pour out of you, alone for mine to see.” Mysterion pulled back the collar of your shirt and licked your neck, it made you feel more aroused, and you couldn't help but give a quiet groan. You arch your back and your neck for Mysterion to ravish on them. You felt his hands raised from your waist to your breasts, he massaged them, rubbing around them and then rubbed your nipples against the palm of his hands. You moaned quietly and clutched to the edge of his shoulders. 

Mysterion slips his hands from your breasts down to the bottom of your shirt, beginning to slide underneath them and feel your skin with his gloved hands. 

“please remove your gloves…” you whisper to his ears. 

He does so and continues to roam your skin underneath the shirt. You sighed and shivered from his slow traces across your belly and below your ribs. You notified mysterion raised your shirt a bit higher and so you raised your arms as he removed your sweater over your head entirely. He discarded aside and witnessed your naked torso with the help of a shining moonlight pouring down your frame.

You are beautiful.

Mysterion blushed and whispered his love for you as he lowered you down, onto the soft bed and gave small fluttering kisses across your form.

He began to kiss your breasts and then your ribs and then to your belly. He slips down your bottom pajamas as he glanced at you. Your face was flushed and viewing every movement he does. As he already slipped down your bottoms, he smirked at your cute underwear, white with a red bow in the middle. Mysterion mouth was so close to your underwear, and he opened his mouth, and his tongue slipped out. He wettens your underwear as he pressed the flat of his tongue against your clit. You blushed and widened your legs; you gave a small grind against his tongue. He isn't moving; he must be expecting you to grind against him.

You felt so shy but gulped down your fears and lifted your hips to grind against his tongue. He gave small swirls around your clothed pussy, you scrape against his tongue as you gasps and moan his name. He felt himself get impatient and pulled aside your panties. Your pussy was hot and made his face heated; he loved it. Once you felt his tongue made contact with your pussy, your breath hitch. You began to grind onto his tongue, making his tongue taste your juices, you tasted bland, but it was normal for vaginas to taste like that. 

Mysterion reached his hand out to softly grasp your hips while having his hand have his two fingers prodding against your virgin hole. He inserted them as you gasped loudly and gave a long quiet whine. He kissed your clit and gave small “shh" so your parents won't be woken up by your load noises. Once he inserted both of his fingers inside you, you wiggled a bit to try to get used to it. 

'God you are such an innocent person, new kid.', mysterion had thought. You were going to be his first, and he like that.

Once he felt your body stilled and piston slowly against his fingers, he began to work on his hand as he started to pump you. You had to place your hand over your mouth to silence any upcoming noise, while your hand softly touch and placed upon the mysterion hand that was on your hip.

He began on slowly when pumping you while he swirls his tongue around your clit. You arch your back as you moaned and twisted your head now and then, you can feel the build up inside you. Like fireworks ready to explode, you were near. You sat up a bit, glazing down at his mouth on your genitals and his fingers touching your insides. You didn't hold your mouth instead gave a stuttering moan loudly of his name. 

“Mysterion!” you came on his fingers and felt tears pricking in your eyes.

Mysterion continues to massage your insides and released his fingers from you thoroughly. He lapped up your juices pouring from your hold and then gave one long lick of your pussy. He licked his lips as he sat up and crawl on top of you, towering over you. You lay down and let him, letting your hands fall aside your head.

“As much as I love to fuck you right now, I think it's best if I go. I would want to take this easy and slow.” He whispers those words to you as he smirked at your flushed and half-lidded eyes. You just nodded and gave a small smile. You secretly raised your hand and wrapped your arm around his neck and pulled him in for a quick and deep kiss against his. You could taste your juice for a moment until you pulled back. You released your arm to softly stroke his check and whisper those sweet words he loves to hear.

“I love you,” you said with a huge smile.

Mysterion chuckled.

“I love you more.” He said with a small smile.

He pulled back his form over you and began to make his way to the window. You got up, and so mysterion glanced at your backside and your cute butt. He felt himself staring and blushing on deeply until he shakes his head and disappears into the night sky.

As you gather your clothes, you looked back at the empty windowsill and sighed happily. You dressed up your pajamas and went to the restroom, cleaning yourself. You went back to your room quietly as you could, thankfully your parents weren't able to wake up from your loud moan for mysterion name.

As you lay down on your bed, you felt pleased and warm. You glanced at the beautiful moon, such a big view to see that made you slowly drowsy. Kenny McCormick stares at the big moon also, thinking about you. Both of your smile and suddenly fell asleep under the big moon.

There is more to come, and so the relationship between Kenny McCormick and such as yourself would blossom.


End file.
